Students from Hell
by Sorinchako
Summary: Due to their mission, the Naruto gang are put in year four to be able to keep and eye on one Harry potter. How will they and the some new friends fair? Rated may change for later chapters. Written by a friend.
1. What are you talking about?

ch1 to Student from hell

Crossover 

Harry Potter/ Naruto  
"..." talking   
'...' thinking  
"aaaaaaaa" Parsletounge  
"& demon&"  
" japanese "   
"# any animal#"  
"Dragon"  
' ancient tongue"  
Ch1  
What are you talking about? 

"SASUKE-TEMI!!!!!!" "Hurry up dobe..." Sasuke walked out of the room as Naruto threw a pillow at the door missing him by inches. "Hey temi! Who's going to be at the meeting?!" "Why would i know this dobe." "STOP CALLING ME DOBE SASUKE-TEMI!!!!!!" Grunting Sasuke grabbed a horrified Naruto out by his boxers. "AHH! SASUKE!" Naruto's face turned into a huge tomato as Sasuke tossed him over his shoulder walking calmly to the hokages office.

in the Hokages office 

"Obaa - san! Whay did you get use p so early!?" "I am not old!...Where is Acrei , Kurama, Kakashi, and Iruka?" Kakashi then jumped threw the window as Iruka ran threw the doors both carring a pair of identical looking teens on there shoulders. "I'm sorry hokage -sama i couldn't wake Acrei this morning..." "Did you try using ice cold water Iruka?" tsunade poored water onto both Acrei and Koji successfully waking both of them up. "(Arg! Who splashed me with water!?)" Both Acrei and Koji screamed furiously. "Now that you are all awake to hear your mission." "A mission! Are we all doing this together!?" "Yes and yes. your going to be goint to a school called hogwarts...a school for witchcraft and wizardry.Orochimaru has travel over to the continent and has joined forces with a man call voldemort." "moldybutt he doesn't sound do tough!" Kiba shouted doing a happy dance. "Right so how are we going to get there?" Acrei asked ringing out his hair in his black boxer shorts. "Well your going to go over by a portal...from there you will arive in londen and go to the leaky caldron were you will then go to the diagon alley. A man named Hagrid will meet you in the leaky caldron. And Acrei i need to speak with both you and koji in the other room for a moment." "Yes M'am." Acrei and Koji both walked through a sliding door the hokage following silently behind them. the others jumped slightly as they heard Acrei scream 'What!?' real loud nearly bursting there eardrums. the 3 soon walked out Acrei blushing uncontrollably as he handed kakashi and Iruka both a choker. "put those on." the hokage mumbled as she sat back down in her chair irritated. the group gasped as Iruka and Kakashi shrunk there clothes become way to big for their smaller teen forms. "it's now time for you all to go to diagon alley through th" "but i'm only in boxers!" "I don't care now go into the next room and go throught the damn portal! your things will be at your rooms in the leaky caldron and as i said before hagrid will meet you at the leaky caldron where he will fill you in with more details." Everyone (Gaara, naruto, sasuke, kakashi, iruka, Neji,Kiba, Hinata, sakura, ino, kankuro, shino, kiba, shikamaru, Kankuro, temari,Choji, Acrei, Koji, and lee.) blinked as they walked to the portal in the other room. Tsunade smiled as she pushed them all throught th portal.  
out back of the leaky caldron   
hagrid sighed as he patently waited for the goup he was to take around diagon alley and then to numer 12 Grimmauld place. Then a purple and black portal opened as a large group of teenagers fell to the ground except two who looked exactly alike who landed on their feet. "Ahem s'cuse me but ar ya the group from the leaf." "yes...and you ar hagrid correct." "yea why ar ya in your boxers." Aceri blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "um i didn't have enough time to get dressed. Tsunade said that i could get dressed sense are clothes and belongings would already be here." Acrei said shivering nervously. "ah old on a minute...ere it is this is to room 12 that is wher your clothes should be." "hehe thanks." Acrei grabbed the key and ran inside dragging Kurama behind him. Hagrid then turned to the others and gave them a friendly smile. "So what are yer names?" Hagrid looked at Naruto,"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and i love ramen!! and this is Sasuke uchiha,Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, kankuro, Rock Lee, Uzamaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, temari, Umuino Iruka, and hatake kakashi. and the two that ran inside ar Acrei and Koji their twins!." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. Acrei and Koji then walked out in new outfits. Acrei was in tight black black hip hugger jeans, a chain that attached from his hip to a wristband on his right wrist, boots that come close to his knees that zip upthe pants cover the zipper on the boots, and a sleevless shirt torn to hell and back.Kurama is now in A narrow sleeve less trutle neck with a red crossin the midlle of his chest under his neck, black pants, tan hooker boots that come up to his knees with four straps on the side, and white hooker gloves that gove passed his elbows. "What are you wearing!?" "Um clothes." "But there so revealing!" Iruka yelled Kakashi did the eybrowing thing where you lift both eyebrows a couple times before Iruka hit the back of his head. "Kakashi!" "Well we aren't exactly back in konoha so we changed to fit in here." Acrei said looking to the side before pointing to a gruop of teens running by in normal clothing with out any weapons . they all sweatdropped as they changed and ran back out about ten minutes later.(This is what they are whereing. Neji is in tan cargo pants, white shirt , sneakers, and tan vest, hinata is still in the same outfit only with jeans, her jacket is open, and sneakers, Naruto is wearing a darkblue shirt with a orange jean jacket, with blue jeans , and sneakers,Sasuke is in a black pants, a black tanktop with fishnet sleeves, and boots, Sukura in in a short red shirt and a whit tanktop with red sneakers, Kakashi is wearing a black turtle neck , with blue jeans and is still covering his face, Iruka has a light blue shirt with a dolphin picture on the back with light blue jeans and sneakers, Shikamaru was to lazy to change but doesn't have his wepons on his legs anymore and put them in his shirt that it over a fishnet tank top, Shino's outfit is similar to before only he has black jeans and shoes, Choji is in a blue and white shirt with baggy blue pants and sneakers, Gaara is in a blood red shirt, still has his gourd, tan pants and sneakers, temari is amost in the exact same out fit on she's wearing a tank top were she would have fishnet , and sneakers, Ino is in a dark blue skirt, and a dark blue t shirt that left little to no imagination, Kankuro is in black pants, a grey shirt, still has scarecrow and sneakers, Kiba is wearing a black shirt with two squirels (A male and female)chasing each other in under garments, baggy blue jeans, and jeans with akamaru one his head, And Lee in wearing a green tanktop with the konoha symbol sewn into the back bandages that go up to his elbows, a blue and green arm band on his left arm, yellowish green pants with leafs/ flower prints and the bottom , a brown and red belt, a necklace made out of green and yellow beads, and green sneakers his eye brows were also plucked so he would look normal . Whew that was tiring on with the fic) "Er so are ya ready to go yet?" "yeah but who's going to pay for all of our stuff?" Acrei asked as he messed with the hem of his shirt. "O that 's already taken care of by dumbledore. He told me to let ya get what ever you think you would need, you can also get pets and broomsticks..." "right well lets go then." Sasuke said as he headed for the wall at the end of the alley. hagrid tapped the bricks as the doors opened showing diagon alley all of the ninja's eyes turned to the size of plates as they looked all over the place in awe. "WOW! This is so cool!" "yeah it's cool alright so cool that i wan't to want to barf." Acrei mumbled as he moved a strand of his hair from his face. "Acrei!" "What i'm just saying." "If ye will follow me i'll be taken ya to get your wands." Hargid said as he headed to olivanders wand shop. As they walked in a old crazy looking man stepped out of no where and greeted Hagrid before turning to the teenagers. "Yes i see well lets get started then shall we." mr olivander walked over to Gaara and started to measure him in almost every nook and cranny. "Hm try this younge man." Olivander handed gaara a wand, Gaara then swished the wand causing a nearby vase to explode. Everyone but Gaara, Hagrid, and Olivander jumped. "Hm that won't do try this one." Olvander handed gaara another wand and Gaara repeated what he did the last time making the wand shot out sand. "Ah thats the one for you! Oak, and the core of a racoons hair 61/2 inches." after the gang all got there wands( Naurto: cherry,Fox hair, 5inches, Saukra: Cerry , sphinx hair, 51/2 inches Sasuke: Willow, eagle feather, 6 inches Shikamaru: Oak, Deer fur, 6 inches Kankuro and temari: birch tree, metal core, 7 inches Kiba: Dog wood, Dog hair, 6 1/2 inches. kakashi: Cherry wood and palm tree, noreigon ridgeback scale core, 7 inches. Iruka: Oak and cherry wood, a hippogriff feather core, 6 1/2 inches Shino: Maple tree, Killer beetle, and is 5 1/2 inches Choji: Maple, hippo ass hair. 51/2 inches. Ino: Oak, sphinx hair, 5 inches Neji and Hinata: apple tree, centaur hair, 6 inches. Lee: Pine tree, Merman scale, 7inches. Acrei: Death tree, vampire fang, 7 1/2 inches. Koji: Rose bush, a silver fox hair, 7 inches) they headed to madame malonky robes emporium. The gang all walked into the store and the girls imediatly wanted to go explore the store. "if it's alright with you four I think that the guys with the tempers should probably go First..." "Yeah alright! I'll go first!" Naruto bounced up onto a stool as madame malake step forward measureing Naruto. "now don't move i don't want to prick you with my pins."   
two hours later  
they had just walked out of the store after Koji finished getting measured. Almost everyone there was poked with a needle for twitching naruto was poked 42 times, and the ones who didn't is neji, Acrei, Kakashi, and Iruka. "alright we need to get you your books, claudrons, potions ingredients, ink and parchment, pets, and brooms if your interested." Harid said as they entered the book store. "ah hagrid Dumbledore told me you would be coming here is the books he reguested." "ah thanks!" hargrid picked up the books handing it to their respected owners. After and hour of running around they had all of there things and had them sent back to their rooms. "ah well now we just have to get your brooms and pets." As they all walked into the store they all imidiatly walked over to the firebolts. "well i think well all go ahead and try out for the quidditch teams Hagrid but i don't know how well do exactly." Acrei said as he smirked. "Ah well i suposse well find out at the beginen of the school year now won't we now lets go to the pet store shall we." They wall walked out after there purchase that nearly gave the chashier a heart attack as they walked in everyone was assaulted with mewls and yaps form countless animals. "Wow it's so cute!" Sakura ran up to a cage with twany owls. "those are twany owls we use em for deleviering mail." "O can i get one?" "Sure." Sakura picked up a little tan owl and put in on her shoulder were it cewed and snuggled into her hair. Rolling there eyes all of the guys moved to random areas of the said store looking at the bizzar animals in the cages. Naruto, Garra, Acrei, and Koji all stayed together as they moved closer to the back of the shop finding four weird looking animals. One looked like a raccoon mixed with a dog, another was a bright red fox with yellow eyes, another fox only this one was a silver color and its eye were a mix between yellow and green, and the last was a mixture between some sort of feline, bat, and a fox making it black with white paws and leathery wings that flapped a little every so often. Naruto picked up the red fox and started rubbing his cheek up against it as the fox made a mewling sound and rubbed back. gaara looked at the raccoon and it looked back at him and jumped onto his gourd. Koji watched as the silver fox jumped down infront of him rubbing up against his legs, and Acrei just stood still as the last animal flew onto his head and sat their claiming his head hissing at anyone that came within 5 feet of him. The shop keeper laughed quietly as he watch Acrei try to look at the animal on top of his head before he walked over stopping infront of them. "i'm glad to see that they finally found someone that they seem to like." the guy shook his head and he looked at the animals calmly. "Hm Arnold was going to get rid of them later so if you would like you can have those guys for free." The creatures mewled and and literally latched onto the four. " I don't think we really have a choice in the matter." Acrei said sweatdropping as the thing's claws wrapped around some of his hair. "Haha i guess not would you all like cages for them while i go and get the information and foods that they will need?" "yeah i think that would be a good idea." "alright" the guy walked off as everyone else walked up holding some kind of animal except Kiba who already had akamaru. "Ah i see the rest of you are done as well. I'll just ring you up then." the guy soon had everything writen down and told hagrid the price so that he could pay it. not even waiting for Hagrid Acrei walked out of the shop with the broom and pet supplies in hand heading back to the hotel room.

Two hour later

"MAN I CAN'T BELEIVE I HAVE TO ROOM WITH SASUKE TEMI!!!!" "Whatever dope." right beside them there pets where glaring at each pther Sasuke got a minurature eagle type bird . "Will you both shut up i'm trying to study...DON"T MAKE ME GET IRUKA!" "NO!" They both yelled at once causing them both to glare at each other again. Acrei sighed rubbing his temples looking over at the other ocupants of the room Neji, Koji, and Gaara who where all calmly doing whatever in the room. All of there eybrows twitched as the two boys started to fight once again.  
After about two weeks of reading there books everyine but Kiba, Naruto, kankuro, temari, and lee could do more then one spell, Koji, Acrei, and Neji could do the most spells and new everything else that was in the text books. So those three were able to go and do what ever as the others had to study. "Well i'm going to go see if i can find something to do why don't you two go down into the pube and see if you can gather any information." Acrei walked out of the door as he finished the sentance wearing black and red jeans, boots, and a black tanktop. neji an Koji nodded as they headed down to the pub to see that no one was there except Acrei who was talking to Tom. tom grinned as he pointed to the kitchen and both himself and acrei walked back.

in the kitchen

"So you wanna do some odd jobs around Diagon alley eh? Well i'll tell you what i'll hire you for the summer to do things around the pub i'll put up a chart on the wall of the list of things to get done. and well talk about your pay later, and i'll see what i can do with the other shopkeepers.but for now here tosses a water bucket go set up and clean the pub." Acrei nodded as he Grabbed a bucket of soapy water and headed back out into the pub. Tieing his hair back with a tie he quickly cleaned and reset the tables and went to cleaning the floor not noticing Neji and Koji watching him do all of this. "So can i help you two boys." "Ah no but i was just wondering why is my brother cleaning..." "He asked where he should go for a summer job and for some odd jobs around diagon alley so i hired him to do things around the pub." "..." they all turned back to Acrei who had found a nasty looking spot one the floor and scrubbed it mirclessly. Tom shook his head as he went back to the counter. Neji and Koji dissapeared around the back going into diagon alley to walk around. Acrei quickly finished the floor and ran back into the kitchen washing his hands before going to the list of chores that was already on the wall.

List:  
1.do the dishes  
2. make biscuits (cookies)  
3. brew tea  
4. start cooking the daily soup (tomato soup)  
5. make Turkey  
6. make coffee  
7. organize the spice rack  
8. make sure to refill the spice rack  
9. clean quest rooms  
10. clean all of the bathrooms  
11. clean and organize the counter  
12. rearrange the cookbooks into abc order  
13. oranize the cubboards  
14. clean the room up the stairs from the kitchen  
15. take out the trash  
16. feed the cat that's behind you  
17. Whip off the mirrors  
18. polish the wood  
19. organize the medicein cabinet and write down what i need to go get  
20. make the orders  
Acrei looked behind himeself to indeed see the cat behind him and decided to go ahead and feed it setting it's bowl next to the stairs 'well i better get started if i only have one day to do all of this.'

up with Kakashi and Iruka

'bored ' Kakashi pulled out his Icha icha paradise book and started to read it when Iruka wasn't looking. (the other decided to have a study group in one of the other rooms.) Iruka turned to see the damned forsaken book and his ears immidiatly started to immit steam. "KAKASHI!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THAT BOOK! I'll burn it this time!" Iruka jumped for the book chasing Kakashi around there room Kakashi laughed as their pets chased them around the room. (iruka's pet is a little gray fluffball that can change into different forms. Kakashi has a weird looking dog with his tademark anime face on it.nin dog) Kakashi silently laughed as he tackled Iruka to the bed as they fighted over the book. kakashi smirked as he let Iruka have the book as he burned it Kakahi just pulled out another copy of that exact book and continued where he left of leaving Iruka to growl in frustration.

After several hours of walking around neji and Koji came back to see that the entire pub was spotless. "hey kid if you see your brother anywhere tell him to come down...i need to talk to him." tom looked around the place and then picked up his cup that nearly blinded the costomer that just came in."jesus! Tom are you trying to blind me! Put that thing down!" Remus Lupin sat down on a stool after tom had put away the cup. "When did you clean up the place everything looks spotless!" "Ah yes i hired some help for the summer...he did all 20 of his chores in an hour." Tom showed him the list and Lupins eyes nearly popped out of his head. "he did all of that in an hour!?" tom nodded as Acrei popped out of no where with a cup of coffee handing it to Lupin who imidiatly took a drink and made a aproving sound. "Wow this is great. Is this who you hired tom?" Tom once again nodded. Acrei gave lupin a look before he went to talk. "Hm I'm Acrei and you would be." "I'm Remius Lupin I can here to check on the new students dumbledore told me about." Acrei opened his mouth to ask something else as he was tackled from behind by Naruto. "there you are Acrei-san! Where were you!?" "I was in the kitchen Naruto..." Acrei calmly pushed Naruto off of him and looked at Lupin. "Anyway if you wish to speak with us follow me." Acrei grabed Naruto's hand as they walked back up o their rooms lupin following silently.

Lupin's pov

"Hm so this boy is one of the ninja's Dumbledor was talking about. They both have a strange scent...' Lupin frowned as he tried to place the sent on the two boys but to no avail. 'what the hell is that smell?' As the two boys entered their room he relized that the smell was of a fox and water lillys.

Normal pov

"Ok...every one this is Lupin...I SAID SHUT UP! As i was saying this is Lupin he was supposably sent here by the headmaster at the school we are supposed to be going to." "Um yes i was to come here to see how you are doing and to help you if you needed my help." Lupin said with a weary smile. "thats nice if you baka's need me i'm going to sleep." Acrei jumped down on to his bed his pet sitting down onto his stomach watching the other occupants in the room. "HEY IT'S ONLY 7!" "Yes and i want to get up early tommorrow." Acrei mummble as he hid his head under a pillow and fell into a deep slumber. "Is he always like that?" "No he's just stressed." Koji said as he entered the room drying off his hair. Lupin looked at koji and then back at Acrei before blinking slowly. Tom then walked into the doorframe and knocked. Acrei turned to look at Tom with a dull look as he waited. "here yer earnings for the day kid. I got you a few jobs around the other stores to. I'll tell you more about those tommorrow."


	2. What the heck?

Hi! Sorry about the first chapie, but I forgot to write my notes! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

ch2 of student from hell

Ch2

a couple hours befoe leaving for hogwarts joy

After doing alot of odd jobs around Diagon Alley Acrei had saved up a good bit of cash to rival Harry potter and the Malfoys. (he started making wizaerding items and then selling them, he also made potions that he occasionaly sold.) So seeing it as it was his last day in Diagon alley for the summer everyone gave him the day off so that he could do what ever he wanted so he decided that he would venture into Diagon alley to buy naruto some clothes that wern't orange. Wearing his tight black black hip hugger jeans, a chain that attached from his hip to a wristband on his right wrist, boots that come close to his knees that zip up, and a sleevless shirt torn to hell and back. As he entered Madame malankies she immidiately rushed over to him looking ruffled. "Acrei dear i know that you were to take the day off but could you help me with a box of items real quick?" "Sure. but i need to buy some clothes for my friend Naruto...I don't see how he can wear so much orange." Acrei mumbled as he grabbed the box and started to organize it all neatly on the shelves humming. After finishing with the box he sat it by the counter picked out a outfit and walked back up. "it's free of change. Have a great day." Acrei nodded walking out of the door just as Draco Malfoy came out of a dressing stall. outisde Acrei ran into Naruto and Koji and they made there way to the book store. "So do you two know what your looking for exactly?" "Um...a book on mystical creatures!" Naruto punched his fist into the air causing the two boys to sweatdrop. "I think i'll get hogwarts a history." Koji replide calmly as he picked up the book "Ok i'll meet you two back here in five minutes as i go get a couple things." Acrei dissapeared before the two could say anything making a dash for a area of the store. In a bout five minutes he came back with a huge stack of books. "Alright i got everything lets go." They all sweatdropped as they paid for the books and left Acrei put all of the books into a bag that he purchased a while bag from a store that was bottomless and could hold any item making it feather ilight as soon as it is in the bag. As they started walking back a hand tapped Acrei on the shoulder. "Can i help you." Acrei turned around to see a black haired boy with coke bottle glasses a scar and bright green eyes. "Hi i'm sorry to of bothered you but i was supposed to find three guys by the names of acrei, Koji, and Naruto..." "Thats use what can we do for you." "Um i was supposed to take you to the train station in an hour." Acrei looked at the boys clothes and his eye twitched in disgust as he draged the boy to the robe shop. "ah hello Acrei how can i help you? Oh hello Harry." "I'm getting him new clothes." Acrei said as he pushed Harry into a stall shoving clothes into his hands to try on. After a few moment Harry walked out in a tight green long sleeved shirt and black pants, black boots, a emerald stone on a silver chain. Acrei then grabbed his glasses tapped them with his wand so that the changed into a more stylish frame that did well for Harry facal features. Turning to malankie Acre cocked his head. "What do you think?" "I think he looks stunning." She said with a grin as she ringed up the clothing along with a couple other out fits. "Ok now that thats done lets go back to the leaky caldron. "Acrei theres this guy looking for you!" Kiba yelled as he ran into the bathroom to take a shower. grumbling Acrei walked back down stairs to talk to some man.  
Upstairs  
Ino and sakura squealed over Harry as he walked into the room asking him to many questions at once. "Okay harpies from hell. What happened to your beloved sasuke?" Acrei asked as he intered the room handing Naruto the bag of clothes he bought earlier that day. "naruto wear that for the train today." reaching down into the other bag acrei pulled out all of the books. "now i got everyone books for the trip i'll hand em out once i get to your book. Kiba...hands him a book about dogs in the area. Shino..Book about bugs that has images bewitched to come 0ut of the book Ino and sakura hands both of them a book about house hold charms Hinata books about charms, and mystical animals Neji hands him a book about birds Gaara hands him books about egypt, raccoons, and the human body Kankuro Hands him a book about marianete puppets and a step by step process of making one Temari a book about weapons Lee A book about some one called bruce lee and a martial arts book Sasuke a book about drawing, pencils, and sketchpad Shikamaru... A book about deer and other animals related to the species Choji... a cook book and a book about foods Iruks.A book with differn't types of dolphins the images like shino's book come out into 3d form and Kakashi hands him 20 different perverted books I bought you the whole series kakashi enjoy..even the specail editions." Acrei mumbled as he walked over to his trunk and puting that last few books in it. "Alright if everybody's ready lets get going shall we?" acrei said as he and everyone else picked uptheir luggage and headed for the train.

At the station as they got onto the train they all had to spilt up since thay all couldn't sit in one compartment. Nartuo, Neji, Sasuke, Koji, Iruka, and Kakshi went with Harry into a compartment as the rest of them went to random places on the train. Sighing Acrei walked down the hall to the end and knocked on the door before opening it to see a group of teenagers wearing their green and black hogwarts robes. "it it alright if i sit here." Acrei motioned to the seat that no one occupied with a nod from the light blonde Acrei closed the door behind him and sat next to a sluttly looking girl that kept looking at him and drooling in fact everyone in the compartment was staring at him. 'God now i regret wearing this...' "So what is your name cutie?" Acrei glared at the girl and shuffled away from her. "My name is Acrei." "I'm Pansy." Pansy put her hand on Acrei's inner thigh rubbing up and down. Growling in irritation trying not to kill the girl Acrei looked out the window. "I don't think he's interested pansy." a voice drawled bored. "Shut up Draco!" rubbing his temples Arcei counted to ten and breathed slowly just as Sasuke, and Kakashi came into the compartment. "There you are!"Kakashi said with a upturned eye smile before continuing. "Naruto had a chocolate frog and tried to chase it out the window and is stuck could you help us pulled him out." Kakashi sweatdropped as he spoke in Japanese. "Why can't you get him out yourself you are a JONIN you should be able to do it." Acrei said glaring. Draco, Crabb, Goyle, and Pansy looked at the three confused as Acrei glared at the other boys. "Fine where is he?" "With that kid." Kakashi said as they all walked out. "that was strange." Goyle said scratching the back of his haed. "Goyle look out you brains are showing." Pansy said irritated"and i almost had him to!" Draco let out a hmph as he got up with there daily once a year annoy potter on the train rutein. As they got to the compartment with Harry in it they heard screams and then a slapping sound. Draco opened the door to see a boy stuck in the window and Acrei grabbing the boys ankles and pulling him back in the compartment with a thunk as they both hit the wall. "Dammit dobe! i told you not to go after it!" "Shut up Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto and sasuke then got into a fist fight as Harry noticed Draco in the door way. "Malfoy." "Potter. I must say i didn't know that you knew this loser. When you feel like coming back feel free to do so wouldn't want someone like you to become friends with weasle and the mudblood." Draco sneered as the three walked off. "sigh i'm going to go ahead and change into the school robes i'll see you all later." Acrei ran into the changing room and then back out heading to draco's compartment where he found pansy trying to get yami off of her. "Yami." Yami immidiatley let go of Pansy and jumped onto his shoulder happily as he sat down. "what is that thing!?" "That is of none of you concern." Acrei mumbled as stared at the window until they reached hogwarts. As acrei meet up with the others off of the Train they got onto Carrages and to hogwarts were peeves was throwing water ballons at everyone. The ninja's dodged them and went through the intrance right into a teacher with oilly hair. "are you the exchanse students from Japan." "yes" "follow me." Snape sneered and he lead the to the great hall. "Wait there until you are called." Snape hissed as he stormed away. Sakura rolled her eyes at him sticking out her tounge makig several ravenclaws nearby to laugh. As the first years came in and old man that they asummed was dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to a wonder full year of Hogwarts let the sorting begin!" As the first years where sorted most of the student went into griffindor while the rest was in the other houses. "now i have one more thing to say before we eat." A groan was heard from Ron as he heard this only to be hit by Hemonie. "this year we will have exchange students from Japan. Who are now to be sorted.they will be in the forth year." There was a murmer across the hall as this was said befor one of their names was called. "Yamanaka Ino." Ino walked up and sat on the stool as the hat came down on her head and yelled ravenclaw."Haruno Sakura" the hat screamed Raven claw and Ino and sakura glared at each other. "Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata shyly walked up and the hat put her in griffindor. "Hyuuga Neji." neji was put into slytherin causing the slytherin Table to cheer. "Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto ran up and before the hat touched his head it put him in griffindor. "Akimichi Choji" He was also put in griffindor "Gaara" Gaara calmly walked up and the hat put him in slytherin "Kankuro" the hat put him in Ravenclaw along with temari. "Rock Lee" He was also put into griffindor. "Aburame Shino." He was put in slytherin after the hat took a few minutes to think it over. "Inuzuka Kiba" the hat yelled Griffindor and he sat next to lee who was talking to hermoine. "Nara Shikamaru" Shiakamaru was placed in ravenclaw so he sat with Temari and Kankuro."Uchiha Sasuke" The hat hat barely touched Sasuke and screamed slytherin making everyone to jump. "Umino Iruka" iruka walked up looking at the hat before calmly putting it one after five minutes it put him in Griffindor as well. "Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi walked up with his eye curved in a smile and put on the hat after a while it said slytherin and kakashi took his seat. "Kagasagi Koji" Koji gave Acrei a thumbs up and put on the hat. The hat looked mildly happy if that is possible and put Koji in Griffendor. "Kagasagi Acrei." Acrei walked up to the hat and glared at it before he put it on. 'Ah i see another Kagasagi. Were to put you hm You would do great thing in slytherin.' 'yeah whatever just put me in a damn house.' Acrei thought as the hat screamed slytherien. Acrei took the last empty seat next to Malfoy as Dumbledor started to speak. "now that thats done let the feast begin!" As he said this mountains of food appeared on all of the tables. Acrei's lips twitched into a smile as naruto happily yelled that there was ramen. Sighing softly Acrei looked infront of himself looking for something that he would eat on the table. Draco watched the new boy calmly as he looked around the table be for the said boy twitched in digust. "KAKASHI! what are you doing!" "I'm reading..." "not that. what is that thing you have infront of my face!" "hm i dunno. i think it's called pork." Kakashi said with his eye in a cruved smile. Kakashi dropped the said fod item on Acrei's plate. He then started to poke it with a fork before pulling out his wand and muttering something as the meat changed into chicken fried rice. kakashi made a amused hmph sound as Acrei flipped him off taking his book. Curiously Draco looked at the contents of the page only to blush like a tomato in 1 second. 'how the hell can he read that.' Acrei calmly stuck the book in his pocket and looked at the other ninja's in the slytherin table. Gaara picked up a rather rare looking peice of unidentable meat and is eating it, Neji and Sasuke are glaring at each other while eating what looks to be rice balls and drinking pumpkin juice, and Shino is eating some chicken after inspecting it. After everyone was done eating Acrei casually opened Kakashi's book and started reading it hearing Iruka yell 'Acrei! Don't you dare start reading that book!' Shaking his head he tossed the book to Kakashi. Dumbledore then stood up again and smiled now i have one final announce ment before you all go to bed, This year hogwarts will be hosting the triwzards tornament." murmers immidiatley errupted in the hall before dumbledor continued."now now beauxbatons and durmstrangs headmasters will arrive here with there students on halloween. good night." dumbledor said with a smile. they followed a prefect to their dorm and got the pass word 'mudblood'. Some of the slytherins snickered as they entered. the six boys looked around the well decorated space dully. "hm well i think i'm going to find out where i'm supposed to sleep and then go to bed.I think you all should do the same." Kakashi said with a smile. "Hm you guys go ahead i'll stay out here awhile and look around and listen for information." Acrei walked off towards the fireplace and sat in a chair pulling out a book from no where begining to read. Kakashi and the others soon realized that Dumbldore had it set up toware they would be sharing a room with themselves unless they wanted separate dorms. Kakashi shrugged and jumped down onto a random bed flipping a page in his icha icha paradise.

out in the lounge area

Acrei was reading a book about Yami's species as yami sat on his head. He listened into the other peoples conversations until he was next to last of the only people in the room before he slowy focoused on the book. After five minutes of this he didn't notice that the figure morphed into a enemy ninja until the last second getting slashed on his stomach. With out thinking Acrei threw floo powder into the fireplace yelled Snapes office and shoved the ninja in it. Quickly grabbing his things he made his way to the room and plopped down onto the bed watching as his skin healed at a abnormally fast speed. kakashi nonchalantly sat on his bed and wrapped his arm around Acrei's shoulder. "so have fun gathering information." "O yes i had fun getting attacked." Acrei snapped sarcastically. "hm so why do you and your brother heal so quickly." Acrei tensed and looked to the side "i'd rather not talk about it." "Better now than later when it affects us in battle." Kakashi said giving him a calm stare. "Fine just don't tell any one else. Me and Koji were not exactly human...Were 1/3 crow demon, fox and human...Are father unfortantly is a Kitsune are mother was half human and crow demon...i don't like to talk about it." acrei said as he laid down. Patting him on his should kakashi walked back to his bed with a grim smile. falling into a light sleep. the six were soon woken from someone noisily entering there room and causing Acrei to throw a knife at the door so that it was half way through it. The prefect epped as he spuddered that it was time for them all to get up and slammed the door. "Ah Way to go Acrei! Scaring the prefect i'm sure that will make you friends." kakashi teased before he noticed that Acrei was still snoring lightly mumbling something in his sleep. forming the seals for the water jutsu kakashi attacked Acrei soaking him to the bone. Acrei twitched eyes darkening as he tore off his clothes not caring that there we're people in the room flashing them with his nudity. He bend over pulling out a set of clean boxers and a school uniform. Slipping them on casually he picked up his things and walked out the door. All of the other boys in the room had very bad boners. "Well...um lets get going shall we.." Neji said as he instantly lost his erection and walked out the door everyone following his example.

Their first class was potions with the griffindors. Acrei was smiling happily as he talked with Koji in the first row of seats in the class close to the door. the rest of the ninjas split up in different areas of the room. kakashi and iruka however where right behind the two twins watching as the rest of the studens entered the room. Snape slammed throught the doors as the late bell sounded having bandages coving his body. he glared coldly at the class and immidiatly took role. "hm it seems we have new students lets see how much they know shall we." Snape sneered staring at Koji. "What is this." Snape said holding up some sort of weird stone. It's a bizzar stone Koji o thanks nisan "a Bizzar stone sir." Koji said with a sweatdrop at Acrei smirking at snapes face. "and this." he shoved a skin in Koji's face that smelled awful and made both Koji and Acrei gag. basilisk skin "Basilisk skin." Koji said as his eyes watered slightly. Snaped sneered as he stormed up to the board "this is your assignment i expect it done by the end of class. GET TO WORK!" Snape hollard as he watched the class. Koji Wrote down the instructions as Acrei got everything that they needed for the potion and then sat back down at the table. "Ok Koji i did everything i had to to the ingredients now what." "Um we add theis weird looking plant with these beetles eye, and snake fangs." Acrei looked at instructions carefully and then added everything in step by step. noticing that it was a acid yellow color and it was supposed to be silver. "hm it's missing something." Acrei looked around the table quickly see what he needed. Picking up a bottle of ground unicorn horn he added a tesspoon to the potion stiring it clockwise and then counter clock wise. "time's up if you were successful you should have made a very rare cure that is difficult to make so i assume that none of you could have done it at a..." His head snapped over to Koji and Acrei's Cauldron and scowled. "how did you do that." Snape hissed. "Hm that's my little secret." Acrei said with a smirk "besides if anyone in here did as much reading as i did i'm sure they would have found a way to do this as well." Acrei said as he poured the potion into bottles on the table. "class dismissed!" Snape hissed as everyone hurried out the door. "Nice going there Acrei piss off of head of house." Sasuke muttered glaring at him. "what it's not my fault that he was a baka. anyway i'll see you all later i have a meeting with the headmaster."

At the gargoyle

Acrei looked at the statue in confusion. before he pulled out a peice of gum. "hm i think i'll have a peice of gum..." the gargoyle jumped aside letting acrei go up into the staircase. he knocked on the door only to imidiatly come face to face with snape. "Ahh mr Kugasagi. Snape has informed me that you have performed a 7th year potion in a fourth year class." Dumbledore said with his eye twinkling. "um i guess." Acrei mumbled cautiously. "yes well we are going to test you to see what classes you should be in by what level you are currently at." Dumbledor said as he pulled out a scroll and a pen. "here are the questions go ahead and get started." Dumbledor smiled calmly as acrei started working slowly. after 15 minutes he handed the scroll back to dumbledor as a weird looking guy that was glowing walked in. "you wished to see me dumbledor." "yes it seems that the japanese transfere student is far to advanced for what we are teaching here." Dumbledor said with a smile. "So what do you want me to do about it." "well Kryion seeing as he shows signs of many differnt types of magic that you would teach him." "...hm alright." Acrei glared at the two men. "lemon drop?" Acrei stared at it for a second before he carefully took the candy from his hand and put it in his mouth. "thank you." "ah Acrei before you leave. I would like you to agree that you will listen to everything that Kryion tells you." "Fine. but if he is going to teach me then am i still technichly a hogwarts student." "no i suppose not." Dumbledore said eye still twinkling. "i will have it arranged for you both to still remain close to hogwarts but you will not be having classes with the other students." "sigh Fine. But if anything happens to my brother or our friends i will know and i will be here imidiatly is that understood." Acrei hissed at dumbledor as his fists clinched at the thought of orochimaru. Dumbledors eyes twinkled"i assure you that your brother will be completely safe hogwarts is one of the most protected places in the wizarding world." "yeah right and i'm the kyubuu." 'acrei mumbled looking at a moving portrait. "well i am sure that i will see you soon. I leave him in your care Kryion." Dumbledore then pushed thm out of his office and into the hall closing the door behind them. "great just great.I have to deal with a brat whose wet behind the ears." "...I'll go get my things." Acrei quickly dissapeared and came back with the rest of his things in his trunk. "quick arn't you.We'll lets go brat." "yes i have to be quick to out run you. can have a old fart beat me now can i." Acrei said dully as they walked to a house in hogmead. Acrei blinked and loooked at the gate. "the shreeking shack?" "...ah i suppose you wouldn't know of the stories would you. the townspeople here said to have heard screams coming from inside of the house so no one comes up here. It just so happens that this is the very same house you bought is it not." kryion said staring at Acrei. "um yes but how did you know i never told anyone that i had bought the house." They both walked inside of the gate as a younge man walked out with a happy looking smile. "Ah you must be the owner of the shreeking shack here are the papers for you to sign." He held out the paper for the man to tak and begin reading it. Acrei made a humphing noise and signed it before handing it back. "Thankyou and do be sure that you talk to the mayor. or at least go to a couple of the town meetings. Chow!" With that the man apparated off of the grounds. "yes well lets go in shall we. By the looks of it i am going to guess that you are going to want to clean up before we start your training." Kryion said as he opened the door letting the smell of dust and many other smells causing acrei to sneeze uncontollably at the door. ' yes i most definatly need to clean.' Acrei thought as he looked around the large house. 'and get furniture...' Acrei groaned and he banged his head against the wall.Kryion grabbed his head and looked him in the eye. "Now now we can't have you going around beating your head up against things." He gently pushed the boy inside and found a room with a bed in it. "here i think that this should do until tommorrow...then after it has been announced that you are my student then you may use what magic you know to use in fixing your house." kryion said at Acrei who was looking at the room scowling. ' wonder what everyones doing...i guess they would be having dinner right now.' Acrei thought with a sad smile i hope Koji doesn't get mad that i had to leave.

at the great hall

"WHAT!!??" Naruto screamed. "naruto calm down." iruka scolded as he looked cautiously at Koji. "Yes as i was saying Acrei Kugasagi from now one is to be tutored under the watch of Kryion. Although he is staying at hogmead if any of his current friends would wish to speak with him now dig in." Dumbledor said as he watched all of the ninjas for their reactions. "Koji..." Hinata asked cautiously as he picked at his food not looking up from his plate. he then got up "if you'll excuse me i'll be in our rooms." Koji muttered before fleeing from the hall causing the whole hall burst out into whispers. "should we go after him" "No Hinata i think that we should give him some time to think..." Iruka muttered sadly as he watched the door cursing the old fool of a headmaster. Mean while everyone at the slytherin table that knew Koji was doing the same thing. "This is bad..." Kakashi mumbled as he watched iruka who gave him a nodd. "whats bad..." "well from what i gather Koji has never been sepparated from Acrei. Not to mention that they both look to each other for emotionally support. Koji more so then Acrei. And i can assure you that Acrei did not leave of his own choice." "What do you mean?" Gaara asked bitting into a raw steak. "Well from what i managed to get on the old fool is that he manipulates people into doing what he wants either that or he doesn't give him a chance to decide what they are going to do. And they both are going to suffer for it emotionally...i think it would be best if you would be carefull around Koji for now. From what i was told by Acrei about his brother when he is upset he tends to get moody." Kakashi said with a chuckle. The boys just stared at him as they all started to listen in on Draco and pansy's conversation. "OOOOOOOOOOO DRAT! I didn't get into his pants! O well i can always try for the other broth...ah!" Sasuke grebbed the girl pulling he up to her feet slamming her back against the wall. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM WHORE OR I WILL MAKE YOU LIFE A LIVING HELL!" "how dare you threaten me!" "THATS NOT A THREAT THATS A PROMISE!" Sasuke yelled as he through the girl across the hall. "Mr. Uchiha! A weeks worth of detentions. be down in my office at 8:30." Snape snapped as he walked away with a swish of his cape. Sasuke growled and walked over to Naruto and sat down in Koji's seat causing another uproar in the hall. "Sasuke what are you doing!?" Naruto hissed eye darting quickly around the table. "sitting what else. there isn't a rule that says i can't sit here." Sasuke said as he calmly looked at naruto raising an eyebrow. "ahh um...It doesn't matter Slytherins are not welcome at the gryffindor table!" Ron yelled. Sasule stared him down daring him to try anything. "i 'd like to see you try and make me move." sasuke hissed eyes starting to turn red. "now sasuke calm down..." Iruka said in a rational manner sweatdropping. Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto who gulped and slowly backed away. "come on sasuke...not here..we don't know if they even accept that here!" Naruto Yelled as Sasuke crushed his lips against his pulling the smaller boy onto his lap wrapping his arms around naruto's waist. The whole hall gasped as Naruto immidiatly wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck deepening the kiss. "Arg you..you god damn slytherin lover!!!!! How disgusting! and you call your self a gryffindor!" Ron yelled in disgust. "Yeah well me and Sasuke where dating before we came to this stupid school so deal with it! ASSHOLE!" naruto screamed getting ready to slug ron in the face. "Ahh it seems the cats out of the bag." Kakashi said as he bent down and lightly kissed Iruka on the lips. Iruka chuckled i suppose it is." Iruka mumbled as he stood up and went to the front of the hall with kakashi they looked at dumbledor and then back to the rest of the hall. "well how delightful. Just to let all of you wonderful people know must of the students from japan are gay. and i am dating my lovely dolphin." Kakashi said with a closed eye smile looking at iruka. The whole room went deathly quite as all of the ninja group walked out of the hall. "well now that, thats over with let's go find Koji shall we?" neji said sarcasticly as they headed for the library to find koji crying silently as he read from a unidentifiable book. neji hugged him from behind and started to whisper something in his ear causing the boy to smile. "r- really?" "yes...they announced it to the whole school." Neji sat down and rubbed his shoulders as Koji slowly calmed down. "so what are we going to do about Acrei?" Shino asked bored. "Well...we will manage i suppose we are allowed to visit we just need to find out where he is it shoudn't be that hard." Iruka smiled reasuringly. Yami then flew into the library landing infront of Koji and mewling softly up against his hand holding out his tail that had a letter securly tied so it would not fall off. Koji quickly took it off and began to read it aloud.  
"Dear Koji, sorry that i couldn't come to you and say bye. The old fart has made me leave and begin training with some man named Kryion. before we came to hogwarts i bought a house in hogmead called the shreeking shack theirs a knot on the womping willow if you push it, it will cause the tree to still for a short amount of time for you to get through the small passage to the house. I'll see you all soon. So koji don't go crying in the library. i'm sure Neji will take care for you since i cannot." Koji paused as he noticed that there was a couple of the letters smeared with what appeared to be tears. "tell the guys i said good bye and good luck i will keep and eye out for anything here. I'll miss you guys. From your brother Acrei. P.S. dont let anyone try to get to you just puch em right in the erm yeah you know what i mean be careful."  
Koji finished with a small smile. while the others either laughed of chuckled. "well at least we know where he is now." Ino replided happily as she leaned on lee. "Hey whens the hogsmead weekened?" "In about three weeks." kakuro replided pulling out a peice of paper. "we'll go then." Kakshi said as he watched koji quickly write a response and tied it to Yami's tail who immidiatly took off out the window. "well lets get out of here and sasuke go to snapes office." iruka scolded with a smirk as sasuke scowled darkly. they all went there separrate ways to go to bed or serve detentions.

In the dungeons (snapes office)  
"you are to sit there and write a 1000 word eassy for the rest of the week on " snape smirked cruelly " on how to make a wolfsbane potion." Snape smiled crulley as he sat down at his desk watching as Sasuke raised an eyebrow and started to get to work. he finished it in five minutes sweatdrops. "well i do beleive i will be living now." "yes you can go...and sense you fiished this you won't have to come back tommorrow." Snape muttered as he started reading sasukes essay. sasuke glared before walking out of the room and to his quarters to fall asleep.

At the shreeking shack

"come on it's not like i'm going to molest you..." Acrei stared at him with a look that just screamed no. "Unless you want me to molest you cause i can certainly do that to." Kryion said with a grin. "No and i am not comfortable with sharing a bed with you." Acrei muttered as he looked away. "its only for one night besides tommorrow we are going to go and visit diagon alley to go to my vault to get the books that you are going to need for studying." Kryion muttered as he laid down on the king sized bed and patted the side. Acrei cautiously sat on the edge of the bed staying as far away from the other man as possible. " O for the love. of listen kid i am not going to do anything! I don't know why you are so afriad of being in the same bed as a man who is of no threat to you in any way!" kryion yelled causing Acrei to yelp and run out of the room and hide somewhere in the house. Kyrion blinked and shook his head walking out. "didn't mean to do that." He then started to search the house for the frightened boy not finding any traces of him he then saw a little animal fly in threw the window and run into a room where he soon saw the boy curled up in a somewhat defensive postion uncurling as he saw the animal. "Yami...i didn't think that you would be back so soon." he then took the letter form the animal and pulled out a treat giving it to him. "Why don't you go out and hunt." the animal yiped in approvale before flying away. He chuckled and opened the letter. "Acrei we will come and see you on hogmead weekend. Koji." Acrei mumbled with a small smile. "It seems as if he's angry. that just makes two people i pissed off today." he sighed and leaned back against the wall. "You know kid your going to get sick if you sit out here." Acrei tensed looking up as the other man walked forward. "What are you so afriad of. I already told you that i wont try anything." Acrei looked at him a few seconds before getting up and following him back to the room. "So do you want to tell me why you are so sqimmish." "no." "how about you show me then." Kryion said as he pulled a smalll silver bowl out of his bag. "this is called a pensive. You think about the memory's you wish to put in here and put your wand to your forhead and slowly pull the memory out into a strand of liquid and put it into the pensive like this." Kryion did this causing a silvery substance to be put into the bowl. Reluctantly Acrei nodded "do you want the whole thing or a part of it.." Acrei mumbled looking away. "all of it perferably." Acrei nodded as he slowly did what Kryion had done only his memory strands where a black. Kryion was greatly disturbed by this and looked at him. "alright now stay here and i will be right back." With this kryion jumped into the bowl and dissapeared.

In the bowl

Kryion watched as two younge boys ran around happily playing tag as a man came running out grabbing one of the boys wrists slapping his face. "WHAT DID I ELL YOU BOY!" "To not bother mother." the boy wimpered. as the hand came down the slap echoed in the air as the other boy got infront of the other. "Koji didn't talk to mother i did." The father immidiatly turned onto the boy snearing "thats the last straw you little shit!" The boy screamed as he father picked the younge child up by the throat and into his rooms tearing off his clothes. "f- father..." "Shut up! Whore!" The boy whimpered in fear as the older man removed his clothes and positioned himslef outside of the boys intrance he went to enter the sobbing boy just as a shuriken flew throught the paper door killing the father before the boy was taken. memory fades 

Another memory formed of both of the two boys a little older than before only one of the twins eyes were colder than before. "Brother what do you think they are going to do?" "I don't know nore do i care. they're the fools that started this war. if they did not wish to fight this war then they should not have started the fighting." "but brother they didn't have a choice." Koji muttered "i know but...I can't stand it for three years we have been stuck here while they wait around fighting everytime some one attacks it sickens me." the boy known as acrei hissed as a scream was heard. Acrei immidiatly pushed Koji into a hidden trap door covering it up and hiding behind a dresser just as a man in black stormed in. "Hm now wehre are they. master won't be pleased if don't find his new toys." the man then spotted Acreis hair pulling him out forcing his head back to look at his face. "Hm you must be the more wiser of the two so tell me where is the other brat." "No..." "What did you say brat." "i said no." The man immidiatly strapped acrei the the chair and pulled out a whip, knives, needles, and other torture weapons. "you will tell me what i wish to know punk!" The man yelled as he hit acrei with the whip causing the boy to bit his lip to not cry out. The man smirked and continued to whip him before he decided that this was not going to get him anywhere and started to take the needles and shoving them into the boys earlobes and cartilage he then picke up a knive and began to carve shapes into the boys skin diggin deeper as he went. A shout was heared out side of the door just beofre the boy passed out from blood loss to see that the man was killed on spot.  
Kryion 's eye were wide as he watched this going on and nearly got sick as another memory started 

Acrei at the age of 15 almost 16 was fighting a group of ninjas with his team as he protected his brother from harm. "koji! Get out of here quickly! Get this to the hokage!" A younge man yelled as he handed Koji and scroll. Koji looked at Acrei who nodded quickly and deflectd and attack Koji quickly dissapeared and a snakelike man appeared before his eyes punching Acrei hard in the stomach temporarily immobaliving him the man grabbed Acrei and dissapeared with his fellow ninjas as the boys team yelled and tried to get to the boy. the man immidiatly threw the boy onto a bed and stripped him licking his lips. "you look so delicous i wish that my minion could have gotten to you sooner my pet. But i'm glad that i was able to wait you look absolutly beautiful ." "get away from up blood Orochimaru!" "O i don't think i will that puch will keep you from moving while i have my fun." Orochimaru said as he removed his clothes and straddled the boy reaching into a drawer he pulled out a tube and put some of the sontents onto his fingers beofre shoving inside of the boy. "N-no you wouldn't!?" "O but i will." orochimaru hissed as he shoved in a second finger causing the boy to hiss out in pain. Orochimaru then bent down and started to lick Acrei's limp member causing the boy to let out a forced moan and orochimaru flipped the boy over quickly put some of the substance onto his hard member and shoved deep inside of the boy. Acrei screamed loud enought to cause kryion to cover his ears but it did not stop the scream and Ororchimaru started to pull out of his and then harshly shove himself back inside of the younge man as tears fell from his eye. "moan So tight...ahh..." ororchimaru hissed in pleasure as he increased his speed Acrei's sobs started to become loader as the man started to pump his limb member causing him to maon in shame of his body betraying him. The boy forced the feeling away willing the said part to stay limp. Ororchimarus eys narrowed as he pushed Acrei into the bed and started to ram into him causing the bed to hit the wall and Acrei blood to slowly seep out of his ass. He then bite Acrei as he came causing the boy to scream in pain as orochimaru removed himself from the shuddering form and smiling crully well i beleive i had my fun i will drop you of out side of hoagkure but be assured "i will come for you again pet." Orochimaru hissed as he kissed Acrei deeply as the boy passed out.the memory fades out as another forms  
Acreis eyes opened to see the 3rd hokage standing over him with Koji right beside him crying. "Acrei! What happened to you!? We found you at the out side of the village the rest of your squad is dead!" "I I don't want to talk about it..." "now Acrei you know that this can not wait." "T-then have Koji leave he shouldn't hear this." Acrei said in a horse whisper as he rubbed his throat. The hokage nodded and forced Koji out of the room. "Alright are you ready to tell me what ahappened." "yes i..i was...taken hostage by orochimaru." tears then started to fall as the boy shuddered. "H-he." "Its alright you don't have to tell me." The hokage muttered as he looked at the younge man before him with pitty. "here this will help you down there.As for the report i will take care of it for you go get some rest. You can either go to the hospital or go home with Koji." "i'll go home." Acrei said with wide eyes as he hurried out as quickly as he could with out limping."I never would have thought orochimaru would sink that low for one of the two demons..."  
memories end  
Kryion came out of the pensive extremely pale as he looked as Acrei feeleing as if he was going to be sick. "Acrei. I promise i will not do that to you." Kryion whispered as he pulled the cryin boy into a hug. "I'll be fine.I always have been before." Acrei mumbled as he laid down on the bed and under the covers and kryion joined him silently and the two slowly went to sleep. Kryion however woke up at 5 am and groaned as he thought about what he had just learned earlier. 'well it would seem that he has a mental problem.' Kryion looked over at Acrei to see him stirring and walked over. "Good morning are you feeling up to leave know or would you like to wait." kryion said with a smile. "now." Acrei said as he avioded his teachers gaze and quickly got dressed into some clean clothes. "yes well lets go shall we." kryion grabbed Acrei's arm and the apparated to the leaky caldron. Acrei stumbled and nearly fell into kryion as they appeared. Kryion just chuckled as they both walked into the alley after waving to tom. "Um would it be alright if i went to my vault as well while we are here?" "of course." Kryion replide as they entered the bank walking up to one of the registers. "Good day We need to go to vault 101 and" "666" Acrei said softly. "your keys please." The goblin said as Acrei handed him the key immidiatly kryion soon followed. "hm yes follow me then." They all steped into a cart and soon arrived to vault 101. "vault 101." The goblin hopped out kryion and Acrei following the little thing as they walked into the vault as it was opened. "so many books..." Acrei said in shock eye wide. "yes..i started to collect books and put them in here when i did not need them i beleive there is over a thousand of them in here. You however will need about ten of the books." kryion swished his hand as Ten very thick books landed in his arms. He then put them in a charmed bag to make it light weight. "now lets go to your vault shall we." Kryion said happily as they jumped into the cart. ten minutes later of being attacked by a tentacle and many other things they finally made it to the vault. "Well that was eventfull" "vault 666. Step this way." the goblin opened the door letting acrei pass. Kryion followed silently and his eye almost popped out of his sockets. "OMG...what the hell is that?" Kryion said as he stared at a glowing greenish purple ball. "That is a charka ball...don't touch it unless you want to get zapped." Acrei hissed as he walked farther into the vault Kryion followed eyes continueing to widen the farther in they went. "Were is it. I know i put it around here some where." Acrei looked at a shelf full of wepons and reached back behind a giant pin wheel shuriken pulling out a necklace with a see through jewel with small black and purple flames inside. Acrei smiled as he quickly put it on and contiued on looking for other things. "why do you have all of these weapons!?" "there not all mine. Some of thm are the rest of the groups." Acrei muttered as he finally made it to the back. "dammit!" Acrei turned to kryion. "can you accio me a chest. that is black and silver." Acrei asked showing how long and tall the box was. Kryion knodded and the box then stopped right infron of them. Thankyou. "one more thing and then we can go." Acrei picked up the chest and walke into one of the most organized areas of the vault pulled out a pouch and put a large amount of wizards money in it before he walked out the door. As the two finally got out of the back Kryion shrunk the trunks putting it into Acreis pocket. "so anything else to day is technicly a free day." "yes. I think it would be wise for me to get different clothes.Mine don't exactly help me blend in." Acrei mutter looking at his tight chinese shirt, black pants, and chinese fighting shoes. "nonsense you look fine." Kryion smiled as he looked at the pet shop. "lets go in here." Kryion pushed Acrei into the store noticing the boy tense for a second before they were inside. "Hm Ah hello how may i help you?" "o were just going to look around for a little while." Kryion said with a charming smile as the cashier blushed. "A-alright. Yell if you need anything." Kryion chuckled as the two started to look around the building at all of the other animals. All of the animals cringed away from Acrei as he approached but most of them hissed a kryion. they finally made it to the dogs and came across one that did cringe away from Acrei but seemed to love kryion to bits. "hm would you like to come with me boy?" Kryion asked as he pet the dog on it head. "alright follow me. Kryion let out the dog and walked over to the counter leaving Acrei to continue searching he finally came across the bigest cage in the store finding a three foot in length(including the tail) and two feet tall cat. It has ink black fur the fur on its its stomach is a grayish white and the fur on it paws is a gray blue it has blue fur on it ears and tail that fades and turns into a white color in its tail it had a blue ball,and it has big purple eyes, sharp claws (it's claws are hidden under the fur) and sharp teeth.

Picture of the cat   
IMGhttp://i42.   
back to story

The cat sniffed him warily before making a loud sneezing noise looking at the register. Acrei gave it a look before he was about to respond. "it seems he has taken a liking to you.poor thing i found it a few months ago on the street. he doesn't like anyone and no one would seem to buy him. If i can't get him a home soon i will have to give him to a magical zoo." Acrei's eyes narrowed at the owner before looking at the cat who seemed to have an almost paniced look. "Well if he wants he can come with me." Acrei looked at the cat as he help out his hand the cat licked it and pawed at the cage. "well i'll be. let him out and follow me." The two followed the owner to the counter. "that will be 8 galleons. for all of the supplies included with your new pet." Acrei silently handed in over grabbed the things and started to walk towards the door. "keep the change." Kryion followed the boy out with a small smile. "so whats his name." "he doesn't have one yet what about yours." Acrei replided as he faught with his packages. "here..." Kryion shrunk the items and put them into a bag. "I beleive i will call hime sniffles." "Sniffles?" "well i read his mind and found out that was his name you find out more as we reach the shreeking shack anywhere else before we move on." Acrei shook his head. "alright then grabb your new pet and then grabb my arm and we shall be off." Acrei did this immidiatly and the then arrived inside of the house. "ahh good time its not even 12 yet. Well Snuffles you can change now." Snuffles then changed into a man. Acrei raised an eyebrow at him before he set down the cat. "How about you go find Yami. I'm sure he'll show you around. Go have fun and make sure you come back for dinner." Acrei muttered scratching the cat behind the ears. "erm...i'm Sirius Black." "So." Acrei looked at him before pulling out a feather duster from his trunk along with several other cleaning supplies after Kryion unshrinked them. "well i just thought you would want to know that you have a murderer in your house." "Hm yet you don't seem to be doing nothing as of yet. Mr. Black. So if that was true you would have killed us already. Now if you are going to act like a fool i suggest that you turn back into a dog." Acrei started to dust off the room with a sigh before he sneezed. "acrei..you don't seem to understand the situation. Sirius black is a wanted murderer." "I do not care as long as does not try to hurt anyone in this house." The two men blinked at the boy as he continued to sneeze. "you know you can use spells now." kryion laughed as he tossed Acrei his wand. Acrei glared as he muttered some words under his breath and swished his wand as the whole house became spotless. he huffed and nodded his head in approvale as he continued threw out the house fixing random things, transfiguring the old furniture, placing new furniture from inside the trunk into rooms, and fixing up the walls floors etc, he even had to fix windows and the plumbing. "for the love of." Acrei hissed as he soon came to the last room that was a disaster area. "Ah so where in the shreeking shack." Sirius said as he walked into the room. "This is where Lupin would come when he would transform." Sirius smiled as he looked around. " I supose that you would like this room then." Acrei asked as he looked around. "if you wouldn't mind. May i see your wand to fix it up." Acrei looked at him before handing it over. Sirius swished the wand making everything as good as new but there was still some traces of scratches on the walls. He handed it back before walking over to the window and looking outside. Acrei silently left and changed into a pair of old training shorts without a shirt and went outside immidiatly starting on the yard. Kryion watched silently as the kid work. 'He's a quick worker it hasn't been all that long and he's already working on the yard...why doesn't he have any scares on his back?' Kryion walked bahind Acrei and jumped as the kid turned around and looked at him. "what?" Kryion mentallly shook himself. "um i well i just wanted to know why there isn't any scares on your back." "I heal differntly." He then went back to cut the Grass. Kryion decided it would be better to wait and went back inside.

sometime around noon

Kryion and Sirius in his dog form both walked out to look at the yeard not seeing Acrei in site(he's cleaning the windows). "Wow. I never thought this place would ever look like this." Kryion breathed as he looked around the garden area to see lush greens and a pond in the center with a fountaian with a stature of a nymph. They then both noticed that a short fat man had walked into the property and was heading strait for them. "are you the new owner of the Shreeking shack." "un no...It belongs to my pupil. Why?" "Why? Just last night this place was a dump and now its the most breathtaking thing i have ever seen! I wanted to know how he did it all so quickly." "i honestly have no idea. Though i know he didn't use magic for what he didn't need to." Kryion muttered as he looked at the house to see acrei balancing on one foot cleaning of the highst window in the attic. "ACREI!" Acrei immidiatly looked down with wide eyes as he stopped cleaning not losing his balance. "What!?" Acrei snapped as he started to clean the window feircly. "Thats dangerous!" Acrei jumped down landing infront of kyrion. "yeah well i have done more things that were more dangerous than that!" He then stormed off into the house slamming the door. " Should i come back later?" "no just follow me." they entered the house and the fat man looked in awe "wow this place looks so amazing." They then found Acrei shuffling threw the trunk again pulling out some clothes and going into the bathroom he came back out and looked at them. "Can i help you." "O! Hi i'm the mayor of hogsmead. i was just wondering how you fixed this place up so quickly." "I'm used to cleaning and couldn't stand how it looked so i fixed it." Acrei mumbled as he avoided lookng at the mayor. "ah i see well if you interested we have the town meetings on fridays at 8. it was nice to make you aqantince." The mayor said as he walked out the door. "Sirius could you leave for a few minutes while i talk to Acrei." Sirius nodded and left the room looking around for the other animals. "Now what were you thinking? Balancing on that pole to clean a window." "Well it needed to be done and my broom is in my trunk." Acrei said pointing at the said object. "ahuh and do tell me why is it that you have now scares on you where i saw you get tortured and raped?" Acreis eyes widened as he looked away from Kryion. "i also heard before the memories fadded that a man said that 'I never would have thought orochimaru would sink that low for one of the two demons' so please do tell me what that means." Kryion glared. "both myself and my brother are 1/3 crow demon, fox and human. that is why i don't have the scars! Do you want to know anything else about my personal life!" Acrei spat glaring at the older man. "Before you take you emotions out on me. if what your saying is true then both yourself and you brother will both begin to have you powers to begin developing because of your human blood." "great. ." Acrei said sarcasticly. "Now from now on until i say other wise you are to be staying either in the same room with me during the night or right next to it understand." "yes." "alright.it's now 12:30 sense you already finished everything why don't you go to the store and go get groceries while i hook up your refrigerator." Acrei glowered as he stormed out. Sirius and the other two animals then came in."I found out his guys name is Kite." Siruis said pointing to the one cat the other is yami. "they don't seem to like us very much." "i imagine not after i've been troubleing thier master emotionally as of late. He has how ever just went out to go purchase some groceries." Kryion muttered as he beagn to position the refridgerator into the right place and set it up. He then pulled out a glass and got a glass of water. Yami yipped and jumped up onto the counter and opened a nearby cabnet with his paw flying up he grabbed a bowl dropping it in the sink he grabbed another before nudging the door closed and setting it down as well in the sink. Kryion got the idea and filled the bowls up with water putting them down onto the floor. The two men then sat at the table that Acrei had placed their earlier that day and bagan to talk as Kryion planned what he would teach Acrei the next day. After about two hours the boy came back holding several large bags of groceries to feed an army, quickly putting it away he kept out a box of ordered pizza and sat it down on the table as e fed the two animal on the floor before sitting down. "So what at did you get?" "just about everything." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I'm from japan i don't know what most of the food here is yet." Acrei aswered opening the pizza box grabbing a slice. "acrei i have some home work for you. see this book.holds up book i want you to write it down word for word. and then memorize the spells and practice them in you free time. Tommorrow we will be starting with seeing what your weakest point is and starting there." Acrei nodded and looked at the book "umcommon magical spells.' before raising an eyebrow heading to kryions room to get his things. Kryion how ever silently followed his student into the room and closed the door locking it. Acrei twitched slightly before turing around to look at his face . "if you would move i will go into the next room and get ready for bed." kryion smiled mischeviously before he pulled the boy in for a chaste kiss on the lips. Acrei froze in shock and momentarily stopped breathing. 'OMG!!!!!!' Acrei pushed him away grabbed his things and kicked down the door running to his room and locking it. his chest pounded as he slid down the door. 'Kryion just kissed me...hes my sensei i shouldn't feel this way.WHAT IS WRONGE WITH ME!!??' Acrei groaned as he pulled out a black book and began to copy the book into the blank journal.

Notice: The rating WILL change after the next chapter.


End file.
